The present invention relates to track sections for forming tracks for track-laying vehicles and more specifically relates to link assemblies of such sections.
It is well known that during operation of a track-laying vehicle in packable material such as damp soil or snow and the like that such material will become packed rock hard within the receptacles formed by adjacent teeth of the track drive sprockets and will become built-up to the extent that the pitch relationship between the sprocket at the track is effectively altered such that the track no longer meshes properly with the sprocket and results in accelerated wear to both the track and the sprocket.
Heretofore, one popular way of trying to eliminate or reduce packing has been to provide relief notches in the sprocket receptacles. This approach has not been especially effective and, in addition, results in there being less bearing surface between the sprocket-engaging portions of the track sections and the sprocket and thus results in an increase in surface unit loading and, consequently, in wear.
The present invention seeks to eliminate the packing problem experienced by previous designs by taking advantage of the conventional practice of using double-pitch track together with drive sprockets having odd numbers of teeth.